The subject matter described herein relates generally to quality control and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in identifying a potentially serviceable component that may be used to manage the performance of a system.
Known aircraft generally include a plurality of components that may be removed from the aircraft for a variety of reasons including, without limitation, component scarcity, component maintenance, and/or component failure. For example, at least some known aircraft components may be interchanged between aircraft, routinely inspected, refurbished, and/or even discarded. Cycling such components through assembly, operation, disassembly, and/or repair may facilitate increasing aircraft availability and/or improving overall system performance of the aircraft.
During cycling and during operation, health management data is gathered from at least some known components. However, transforming actionable information for at least some known aircraft from health management data may be a time-consuming and/or tedious task depending on the quantity of components monitored and/or the amount of health management data gathered. To reduce some of the health management requirements, at least some observed issues have been historically addressed using anecdotal methods. For example, one known health management system includes an ad-hoc investigation of observed issues.